


nightmare.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comfort, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, honeymustard ;), sorry i didn't feel comfortable writing that scene, tell me if more tags should be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red has a nightmare and papyrus comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not sure what's going on, red has a nightmare and gets scared because his papyrus didn't put up with that, and he forgot he wasn't in his universe and it was fine. so us papyrus to the rescue. i've never had a panic attack, so i wasn't sure how to write it. this is the more vulnerable side of uf sans, i generally think of him as a snarky, sassy asshole.

Red looked up from the couch as Papyrus stood and spoke.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he said, trudging down the hallway to his room. The click of a door sounded and Red slid off the couch and walked quietly towards Blue's room. Blue was out at a sleepover with Alphys and Undyne, and hugged Red before telling him he could sleep in his bed until he got back. Red took advantage of this opportunity -- he was tired of sleeping on the old couch in the main room. He twisted the handle and opened the door.

Red walked in almost tentatively. It was painted blue, out of all colors, and there was a dark wooden shelf that contrasted nicely with the shade on the wall. There were many books on the wall, ranging from "Hide 'n Seek with Furry Kitten" to books full of complicated puzzles and theories. Red sighed a little and started towards the bed. Surprisingly, it was not something stupid, like a car or crane, but just a nice, simple bed with a wooden frame, a big thick blanket. 

He slipped off his worn jacket and hung it lazily on the door handle of Blue's neat little closet - it was the only clothing that wasn't lent or given to him by Blue or Papyrus. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled back the bed covers, only to chuckle a little. There were white sheets decorated with, of course -- cars, trucks, and planes. He should've known. He climbed into the bed anyways, not minding the sheets that much as he nestled under them. He was too tired to care. 

\---

"boss! p-please!" sans yelped, stumbling away as Papyrus glared at him with disappointment, his gloved hand still raised from the harsh hit he had delivered. Papyrus didn't have to say anything to show how pissed he was, standing with frightening authority in front of Red. Red wasn't really sure what he'd done this time, but he felt sick to his stomach looking at his Boss's face, twisted with a scowl. 

"Don't say a word, whelp." he said, grabbing Red roughly by his fluffy hood and dragging him behind him to his bedroom, not affected by Red struggling to keep up with the sudden pace. He knew what was coming now. 

Red squeezed his eye sockets shut as Papyrus angrily pushed him onto the floor, allowing his head to crack the ground. Red's head was spinning, feeling hurt and lost and clouded with pain, his eye sockets watering. What had he done now? Was Boss just doing this because he could? 

Papyrus loomed over him threateningly, grabbing Red's wrists roughly with a single hand and yanking them above his head, pinning the little skeleton. He took no time yanking Red's shorts off his hips, and he tried to curl in on himself, trying to hide himself from Papyrus. The tears flowed now. There was a vicious look in his eye when he unzipped his own black pants.

"Crying already, piece of shit?" He growled, 

The smaller still tried feebly to escape, a sob escaping his mouth as he squirmed, and Papyrus became rougher, if possible. He pressed Red down harder, and his newly formed member glowed from his own pants and he didn't say a word.

\---

Red awoke with a start, tears already in his eyes looked around, his breath hitching in his lungs and hands clutching the patterned sheets that had pooled around him during his nightmare, feeling awful. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face and he tried in vain to quiet himself. Red didn't really know why his sheets and his bed looked so weird. Boss would be absolutely murderous if he was waken up by one of Red's nightmares again. He knew Boss didn't really care about him, so harming Red was no big deal.

A new, sharp sort of fear hit him when he suddenly heard footsteps clack down the wooden hallway, too scared to notice that instead of being aggressive and loud, they were more quiet. There was a silence that was punctured by a sniffle, then the door of the bedroom opened with a little squeak and Sans didn't dare look up as curled in on himself, face hidden in his arms, trying to hide under the messy sheets that he had previously kicked away during his nightmare.

The footsteps started again and approached, cushioned by the carpet on his floor, and Sans was nearly hysterical with fright. Should he try to escape? Boss would surely kill him this time, no doubt about it. A hand touched his arm gently and he jolted away from it.

"i-i'm s-s-so-sorry! d-don't hurt m-me, p-p-please!" sans sobbed in a cracked voice, panic restricting any rational thoughts as wild, uncontrolled fear washed over him like some horrible wave. He moved away from the touch as fast as he could, tears gushing down his face as his breath nearly stopped for a second. The short skeleton looked up to see a copy of Boss, his teeth not in sharp points and wearing a baggy orange hoodie quite close to him, but he was still so, so afraid. What if this was some kind of cruel joke? He was going to be killed.

"...Red? Hey, you're alright --" Papyrus said, moving towards the shaking, crying, hyperventilating skeleton that held his arms up feebly in defense. This "new" Sans had arrived a few days ago, looking underfed, and to Blue's delight, ate his tacos. He was deemed Red after a few hours of knowing him.This Sans often flinched away from Papyrus, even if the taller skeleton was just grabbing something near him, but he covered it up with his snarky attitude, although Papyrus could sense that Sans felt somewhat uncomfortable around him. 

Red was paralyzed with fear as Papyrus wrapped a comforting arm around him, pulling the cowering copy of his own brother closer and onto his lap as he sat down on the bed. He could feel how badly he was shivering, his breath coming in short, panicked gasps. Papyrus rubbed a hand along his back, fingers running over the nicks in his bones through the grey t-shirt Blue had lent him.

"Red, it's fine, you're okay," the larger skeleton said in a low, soothing voice as Red leaned in a little bit, becoming a little less tense as he realized it wasn't his Boss. It was lazy, hoodie-wearing, cigarette-smoking Papyrus. He relaxed little by little, his skull on Papyrus's chest. Papyrus smelled... good. A mixture of cigarette smoke and honey. His crying had ceased, and now he was becoming aware of the fact that he had been a huge fucking pansy, right there in front of Papyrus.

"...i'm s-so-sorry," Red managed after a few minutes of staying that way, a damp spot on Papyrus's hoodie where he had cried. He was so relieved he couldn't help but clutch at Papyrus's hoodie with his shaky hands, moving closer and hiding his embarrassed face. 

"...You don't have to be," Papyrus said gently, taking a large hand and putting it under his chin, lifting Red''s tear-stained face to look him in the eye. He looked more tired than normal, and his pitted, scarred body contributed to that image, as well as the large crack running down the left side of his skull. 

"b-but i woke you up!" Sans protested weakly, looking miserable and almost afraid, like he would change his mind about being nice and hit him. 

"So?" he responded in an almost annoyed tone, which made Red cringe just a little and look down, using his hand to brush Papyrus's larger one off his chin. "I'd rather be awake than see you like that," Papyrus added, even though his eyelids felt a bit heavy. He was pretty lazy, after all. Papyrus never asked about his background, but he figured it wasn't that great, considering Red's reactions to everyday things, like Blue's cooking. The skeleton was extremely suspicious when Blue handed him a plate with a taco on it, then looked surprised when he took a bite out of it, even though Blue's cooking skills needed to upgrade for him to become a "master chef". It was as if he hadn't ever eaten anything like a taco before, and Papyrus assumed that could be true. 

Red eventually drifted off with his arms still wrapped loosely around Papyrus, and he didn't have the heart to possibly wake him up by moving. He instead fell asleep leaned up against the bed frame, hands still on Red's back. 

Blue probably wouldn't mind.


End file.
